Backstage-Show must go on
by The Vampic
Summary: This will be my fan fiction about season 3 of Backstage
1. And we are back

Backstage

It's finally happening. Our third year at Keaton. As I open the door my heart is loudly beating. Summer just flew by and it still feels like I haven't seen C for ages. Yes we talked, yes we skyped and yes we were texting for hours but it's not the same. Now we can finally dance together as Primas since I am the new captain after Cassandra graduated.

There is also Sasha, Jenna and one more person that I am so super excited to see. You may of guessed, Beckett. I haven't seen him for 8 weeks since my mom got sick and I couldn't go to Summer camp. So I don't really know where do two of us stand now. Last time I saw him was after big saving Keaton operation on the last day of last school year. At first we talked but as the time went by it was just gone and as happy as I am to see him, he must of moved on. I can't expect from him to wait for me forever, it's just not right. My first class is ofc dance so I slowly open the door and see a big change right away. Classroom has been designed and everything feels brand new. As I look around sb jumps in a hug on me.

It's Carly. „V! I am so happy to see you!" I see that she has a new hairstyle, her hair is shorter. „Carly! How are you? You have to tell me everything right now!" „And to us."Sasha and Jenna run towards as. „Hey, how was summer? I know we talked like every day but it's not the same."Sasha asked me. „It's been difficult but mom is way better now after her surgery." Carly hugs me for support again. „It's okay, it wasn't serious I just couldn't leave her, just to go to the camp."

Our conversation has been interrupted by entrance of Miss. Helsweel. „Class, what is this mess?! To the bar now!" Finally, I am about to dance again. C and I both stood to our old places and waited for Miss. Helsweel to begin today's lesson.


	2. New start

„As you all know during this year's summer we had the Prima camp which our new captain wasn't part of so she was replaced by another. Now, this year is way harder then the last one. If you don't have the ability to get trough it I suggest you all to get out of my classroom now." She walked up to me. „From you I expect complete dedication to forming the new Prima club. As you saw last years Cassandra has been always the best. I expect nothing less from you." She gave me her special look and went to the speaker to turn on the music. „Now, enough with this. This is the dance class so I want a new choreography by the end of the day. Pairs are Mis. Morita and , Mr. Roy and Mis. Cristinziano. Rest of you find yourself a partner." I turned around to Carly. „Can you believe this? Our first day and we are already dancing together. I waited a whole last year for this." „And two of us will just blow her away. I mean if that is even posibble." Carly and I continue to work on it…


	3. Move on

/In the music class/

Since Miles was able to pass math last semester, group is back again. Alya and him sit next to Bianca and Jax like every time. „Hey you two love birds."Jax is kididng. „Will you ever stop calling us like that?" Jax looks like he is thinking about it but simply answers with one huge smile and a big no. All of them laugh. „Good morning class."sb new is entering the class, it's not mr. Park. „I am mis. Blackwell and I will be your music professor until returns." „Bianca isn't that your?"Alya starts with the question really confused. „My mom. That is surely my mom."

Trough entire class Bianca hasn't said a word and it all feels so intense so when the class is over she stays behind. „What are you doing in here mom?!" „I told you that I have a surprise and here it is." „But you are a casting agent, not a teacher." „They couldn't find a replacement on time so I stepped in."she looks at her daughter not able to understand why is she acting like that. „Just pretend that you don't know me okay?"Bianca said and walked out of the classroom.

During the lunch time everything feels like it is all back to normal. Miles and Alya are eating on the grass together, Jax is on the phone with Kit. Scarlet is with Aidan and Cee and I are in dance studio.

„Maybe we can do a jump?" „Great idea."I say trying not to sound like I am not in the conversation. „Vee spill it out. Sth is obviusly bothering you." „It's nothing. Just the first day." „Without Beckett? I noticed he wasn't in the class this morning." „I haven't. I mean why would I notice that?" „Ugh don't give me that look. I know it feels like you stood him up in the camp but he will understand. He is probably somewhere else so he couldn't come today. I am sure he will show up tomorrow." „But nothing will be the same. We haven't said a word to each other not even trough texts whole summer. He moved on and so did I." Cee just laughed not believing me. „I thought this year will be the best one but it's just a replacement for last one. It will just be too awkward between us again…" „Look if he makes you mad or sth, I am here to punch him in the face. Don't you worry." We spent whole lunch break there and went to our next classes before we had Prima auditions. Misss. Helsweel was already there, sitting on her chair. There wasn't many of the old ones left. As we went trough audition one specific girl got the corner of my eyes. „Next."Helsweel said after seeing her dance. Girl looked like she will break apart. „No, wait. I think she should be a Prima." „Mis. Morita what are you saying? I need some reason to keep her." „I know that she can be a great dancer, please let me train her." „Fine, but not as a Prima. You can train her for some coreo and if she turns out to be good I will consider it." I smiled at the girl and picked 2 more after her before audition was done.


	4. The memories

„What was so special about that girl?" „I just felt that she will be an amazing ballerina. That she just needs a push."C fixed her bun and went to other class, her last. Mine was this so I went to the lunch tables to wait for her. „You are Vanessa Morita right?"girl from the class that I 'saved' asked. „Yes." „Thank you so much for what you did back there. No one else would do that." „It was nothing… What's your name?" She looked pretty surprised by a question. „Alice.. uhm Warren. I always wanted to meet you. I was on the show when you, uhm broke your ankle." Now I felt surprised. „Ouh, well I am all good now. I look forward to train you. We will show Helsweel that you are a great dancer." I smiled to give her as much support as I can.

After talking a bit more she left and I listened to some songs while waiting Carly. But it got boring soon so I scrolled down throug the phone and saw Beckett's number popping up. And our last text. He send me a smiling emoji. Yup, eight weeks… Should I call him? Or text?

My head was filled with those questions and I was almost sending him sth when Carly came. „Hey, tnx for waiting for me. What are you doing with that?" She must of seen Beckett's name. „Thinking, that's all. Shall we go?" Carly told me everything about her tour with Selena Gomez. How it was all amazing but still pretty weird since she just met all of them. My foot crossed the porch and I waved to her.

Before going to my room I jumped to my parents' to hug my mom and tell her everything that happened. She looked kind of weak. „Hey honey. How was your first day? Dancing must of felt like dancing on the clouds." I sit next to her in bed. „It was really amazing. Carly and I have to coreograf a new dance for our task." I told her everything that needed to be mentioned and kissed her in the cheek. A shower felt really great right now so I took it and got into my soft pj. Laptop was still on so I placed it on bed to watch sth and ended up looking at pics from last year. There was pic that Carly took while we were doing funishment for the principal, one with Prima crew that Cassandra had, one ofc of the dance for Camdas and ough. I got to the video clip of our tin solider dance. For some reason I had to watch it just to see him.

The song was still matching us, even tho it was all because of that girl Alya. Way he held me, I could feel it still… I wanted to see him, I needed to. I just have to wait for tomorrow, he needs to come to school right?


	5. Kick out

I packed my bag in the morning and went with C to school. First few classes we had apart but then 4th was . Halsweel set us again to the bar for warm up and then to work on the coreo. My eyes were flying around the room as we danced searching for any sign of Beckett but nothing. „V, you are doing it again. Focus or Halsweel will kill us." But I couldn't of think of seeing him. „Mis. Morita focus. Head up, eyes on the dance partner, no looking around. Don't make me send you out of classroom." I tried to focus on the moves but they were constantly wrong. „It's enough now. Mis. Morita leave the classroom and don't matter coming back on this class until you clear your mind."

It didn't bother me for some reason. I felt good after that. In the hallway I run into a familiar face. „Alice, hey." „What happened? Did she kicked you out? Classes are not done yet." „Yes she did. But just for me to clear my head. I quote." „Ouh, I was actually practicing, would you mind stay and help me?" As I watched her there was many mistakes to fix but at the end she was good. „Thank you so much Vanessa." „Call me V. All my friends do." She giggled and went to her class and I to mine.

At the same time Bianca was in hell. Her mother was driving her crazy, she couldn't stand her existence there. „So for your assignment for first semester is to write a song about what makes you happiest. Okay? Is there any questions?" Bianca raised her hand. „Ouh, yes Bianca?" „I just want to ask, if we are not happy lately can the song be about what annoys us the most?"like it wasn't obvious that she meant her. „I see, and no. Assignment is to the end of next month. You all work alone." Bell rang and she left the classroom. „I hate her!" „Bianca she hasn't done anything…"Miles was always the one who would try to calm people down. „What's her business here ha? I won't pass this semester with her over my head all the time." „You just need to relax a bit, it will be fine. She is not that bad."Alya tried to help while Jax was just quite. „Jax aren't you going to help here?" „I don't know what to say so I am quite okay? I don't know, stand up to her or sth if you really don't want her here." „That wasn't what I asked off you, that is not helping."Alya raised her voice. „Is everything okay in here?"Scarlett was walking pass the classroom and heard noise.

„Yes, I am just upset. It will pass don't worry." „Scarlett have you maybe talked to Kit?" „It's not like she is my sister and I talk to her all the time. But about you, no. Sorry Jax."Scarlet smiled and went as Jax's face went strange. „Is everything okay with you two?" „Yeah ofc it is."he stood up and while closing them smashed the door.

Since dismissed me from the class, I found myself visiting Sloan's old place. It feels so weird without her there. I practiced my moves a bit when sb touched me behind my back. Not knowing why I accepted for that to be Beckett but it was Sasha along with C. „Hey V. What was that back there? You are always focused to maximum." „Sasha this will sound rude but please get lost."Carly said in nicest way she could. He gave her the look but listened.


	6. The reason

„You are still thinking about him hugh? Why don't you ask where he is? I mean he is her son after all." „I can't do that. It's too weird." She stared at me for good couple of seconds and after offered to go with me on ice cream after school for me to cheer up. „Come on, you don't want ice cream? You always want ice cream V." „Fine, fine. I will go on the ice cream but just this one time."We both laughed and went to next class.

Same as yesterday day just flew by, we had Prima practice and everyone was acting great. Just one person was missing and it was Beckett. I couldn't of stop thinking about him all day and day after and the day after. It has already been a month and he wasn't there. My hopes fell apart. One day Halsweel even set us all on bar ofc to see if anyone is missing and didn't even read his name. That's it I decided to ask her after class. „You will do it? You will ask her?"Sasha was walking with me to next class. „Yes, but after her next class." „You sure that you want to hear the answer? What if sth happened? I mean I don't want that just asking." „Then I will at least know. No matter how bad it is Sasha I need to know."he tapped me on the shoulder and got in the classroom.

It took me a lot of courage to even knock on the dance studio's door. „Yes? Mis. Morita we don't have Prima class now." „I know but I really need to ask you sth…" I waited for her facial expression but as usual she had none. „Then ask, I don't have all day." „I have notice that Beckett wasn't in school last month so I wanted to ask did sth happen and when will he come?" Now she got a really strange expression, mix between pitty and confusion. Like she is surprised that I asked. „I thought you knew ." „Knew what?" „Beckett is not coming back to Keaton this year. He left to live with his father in Europe… I thought he told you that." „Uhm, he didn't. Well, thank you mis. Halsweel."my eyes filled with tears and I run from the room with her eyes on me.

Why didn't he said sth, anything would be batter then find out like that. In explosion of anger I send him a really nasty text, and after that just sit on the grass with my head between my knees ans felt tears taking over my face. I felt sb's hand on my head and thought that it's Carly but I have never expected mis. Halsweel. „Mis. Morita?" I tried to wipe the tears but she could see my face red. „I understand that finding out about it like that was bad. But I need you focused because otherwise I have to replace you from the Prima captain. I need someone strong, with no distractions." „I understand and I promise I will get my head clear for tomorrow." She nodded and got to her car while Carly got to me.

„What did she want from you? And why do you look like you cried?" I told her everything and how from today there will be no more distractions in my life. And that as for I concern Beckett can go to Australia if he wants. I decided to let go, was it hard? Yes, but better for me in every way. „I can't believe he really went trough with it." „What do you mean with 'he really'? Did you know about this?!" She is trying to find the right words but in situation like this one there is no sth like that. „V… Sasha mentioned sth to me trough texts. I just couldn't tell you because I didn't know if it was true or not. When I saw that he didn't come these few weeks I realize that it is true. I am so sorry that I haven't told you."she put her hand on my shoulder but I had to take it of. „I need to find Sasha…" I left her there and found Sasha on exit to school.

„Hey Sasha would you mind if we talk?" „No, ofc not. I think I already know what are you going to say. Come."he waved with his hand to benches. „So, I heard you talked to Beckett during the summer…" „Yeah, look V he told me that his father is thinking about moving to Europe and that he asked him to come along. After that we haven't really talked about it. I am sorry V." „So he hasn't mentioned me? At all?" „He told me that there is nothing stopping him from leaving…" I couldn't hear more of this, I needed to just go, so I stood up and run.


End file.
